Lilies and Periwinkles
by ZeroGravityDog
Summary: Sum: In which Pit wants to make her smile, and Kuro is dragged into it. Friendship Pit/Sheik and Kuro/Lucina but they could be implied. Oneshot(?)


So I learned that apparently August 2nd is friendship day! And it's totally no where near that date! Random? Sort of...this was sitting on my computer for quite a while. Like...a since September when I learned about the friendship day...yup...so I reread it, adjusted a few things...Enjoy...!

Important Info:

1) Meta Knight is based on the anime Hoshi no Kaabii, where he's more of a father/teacher figure to Kirby.

2) Lucario is female and Greninja is male.

Disclaimer: Lulz! You guys and gals are hilarious! I mean really, that's a great joke thinking anything beyond plot ideas are mine…! More lulz!

* * *

Lilies and Periwinkles

Sum: In which Pit wants to make her smile, and Kuro is dragged into it. Friendship Pit/Sheik and Kuro/Lucina but they could be implied.

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

"Come on Pittoo! Please?"

Kuro shoved his lighter counterpart. "No and stop calling me that!"

"I will if you just come with me!"

"I doubt that." The fallen angel scowled. "It's just a stupid flower store! Why in the world do you want me to go in there, with you?"

"Well, you know more about girls than I do! You've been hanging out with Lucina after all."

"Then go ask her!" Kuro retorted back. "And just because we've been training together doesn't mean I'm an expert on girls."

Pit scoffed. "Please...training? Then you'd been in the training room. Seriously, where do you two go?"

"None of your business!"

The Captain of the Royal Guards, hummed. "Does it have to do with Doctor? I mean...I saw Lucina go there a couple of days ago and I know she wasn't sick. An-"

"Just shut up, I'll go. Geez..." Kuro interrupted, least his counterpart deduce where he went to get away from everyone, with the exception of Doctor and Lucina.

"You will!? Great!" He grabbed the fallen angel's arm and dragged him away. Kuro was debating between snapping at his lighter counterpart or letting it be. On one side, Pit was too excited to focus on his previous inquire. On the other side, he was now being dragged into a flower shop. Ugh...He rolled his eyes.

As soon as they stepped in a man greeted them.

"Welcome to my flower shop!" He smiled brightly.

Kuro didn't like him. He was too happy.

Pit grinned back. "Hi!"

"Are you two looking for anything in particular?"

"Ah...not really." The Captain of the Royal Guards replied, scratching at his cheek.

The fallen angel added, "Just looking."

"Oh! Okay! I have a few things to take care of in the back, but I'll return soon! Mrs. Blossom may come in, she had a delivery to make, and can also help you. If she doesn't though, just ring the bell when you need me, kay?"

"Kay! Thanks...uh..."

"Mr. Mendel!" He shook Pit's hand and then Kuro's, before disappearing deeper into the shop.

"Ugh...that guy's annoyingly upbeat...reminds me of someone." He smirked.

"Hey!" Pit shoved his darker counterpart who shoved back. "Pittoo!"

"Don't call me that!" Another push.

"Ugh! Stop or we're going to make a mess! And then we'll have to pay for it!"

The fallen angel growled. "Fine! Fine! Just pick some flowers so we can go!"

Pit's annoyance instantly faded as he practically skipped to a wall of bouquets. His darker counterpart huffed before browsing as well, not looking for anything, but wishing to waste time. The two angels wandered around the flower shop, both surprised at how many there were. Kuro wrinkled his nose, the floral fragrance was starting to bother him. He turned to the Captain of the Royal Guards. "So, tell me why it is so important to get her flowers?"

Pit straightened. "She needs to smile more, so I figure girls like flowers so giving her some would make her smile."

"She has a scarf over her face, how can you possible tell she needs to smile more?"

The lighter angel gave him a curious stare. "Well, yeah. Duh, I know that."

" 'Duh?' DUH? Don't 'DUH' me!" Kuro shoved the Captian of the Royal Guards. "Explain. Your. Self!" With each word he jabbed his finger at Pit's chest.

"Alright, alright!" He swatted at the digit. "It's in her eyes...and how she talks with others...or maybe the lack of. She always seems so sad...and in matches...there's almost a feeling of anxiety...fear maybe. Like she's fighting for her life. I just want to make her feel better, safe, happy..."

The fallen angel stared at Pit, wondering how his lighter counterpart could be both insightful and naïve. "...what if she doesn't like flowers?" Flowers won't fix her.

"Then I'll find something else," was Pit's immediate answer. He returned to studying the vast amount of flora, leaving his darker counterpart to face-palm.

"You're pretty dedicated to this..."

The Captain of the Royal Guards hummed, eyeing a delicate looking flower. "They kinda look like small bells. Hey, Kuro which one do you think she'd like better? The pink or white?"

"How should I know?" he rolled his eyes.

"How's it going?"

The two angels jumped at the florist's voice, neither having heard the man. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you two." Mr. Mendal saw the flowers between them, eyes bright. "Ah! Good choice! Those are Lilies of the Valley."

"Oh, they're very pretty." Pit gazed at the white and pink flowers.

"Did you know that flowers each represent a trait or good will in certain cultures?"

"Really?" The Captain of the Royal Guards gaped at the florist.

Kuro sighed, grumbling softly. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"Yes! For example, white carnations are a sign of endearment while daises represent innocence. These," he motioned towards the lilies, "represent sweetness and a 'return to happiness'. But of course, each culture has a slightly different view of flowers." He laughed, "I'm still learning new facts about all of my flowers every day!"

"Return to happiness..." Pit smiled. "Can I get a mix of the pink and white?"

"Of course!" Mr. Mendel gently scooped a bit of each, taking care not to harm them. Kuro watched with a bored expression as the two headed towards the lone counter, tuning their voices out. There the florist wrapped the lilies with a few more green leaves to help accentuate the them, and then gently folded a large sheet of pale pink paper around them. Kuro almost missed the small packet he shoved at the bottom of the stems. He finished the bouquet off with a white bow.

"-ome extra nutrition."

"I see! Wow! This looks fantastic! Thank you very much!" The Captain of the Royal Guard smiled brightly, and paid for them. Kuro watched with mild annoyance as his lighter counterpart basically ditch him, rushing out the door. The fallen angel decided to head out too, but stopped before exiting something catching his attention. Kuro stared at the blue colored flowers. "What are these?"

"Ah! Those are periwinkles." Mr. Mendel replied, smiling brightly. He pulled out one and held it out for the fallen angel. "The color changes their meanings."

The fallen angel took the offered flower, examining it, and taking a sniff of the aroma. "...so what does these white one's mean?"

"Pleasant memories."

He almost rolled his eyes. "And the blue?"

"The beginning of a friendship, or the early stages of friendship."

"...I'll take a few."

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Pit flew the best he could from the stores to the Smasher's home. As he reached the entrance the double doors swung open allowing the angel to soar without slowing. "Thanks!"

Olimar and Alph observed curiously at his speedy entrance and exit. "What was in his hands?"

"I don't know." The Hocotate Freight employee shrugged, watching as he dove between Peach and Bubbles, his wings mere inches away from them. "Sorry, ladies!" The angel landed and took the stairs two by two, heading towards the second floor and then towards the east wing. The Captain of the Royal Guards slowed, seeing the door with the name plate 'Sheik' on it. He smiled and knocked. "Sheik? It's Pit!"

He waited. The door opened revealing the Hylian garbed in her fighting gear, not that he expected anything else. She was rarely seen in any casual clothing. He wondered if she even owned anything else. She glanced at him, quickly evaluating the angel and then the item in his hands. Sheik's eyes widened at the bouquet, surprised. "...what?"

"Flowers! Er...well that's pretty obvious...anyway Mr. Mendel said they were...um, lilies...of some type...oh! Lilies of the Valley!" He smiled.

The Hylian didn't move to receive them, somewhat confused by the angel's enthusiasm and why he was telling her all of this.

"Um...they're for you." Pit softly stated, holding them out to her. "...Mr. Mendel said they mean sweetness and a return to happiness." He waited, eyes trained on hers to see a flutter of emtions run through the ruby eyes.

"...Thank you Pit, it's a very generous gift...but I can't accept it." The sheikah gently pushed the bouquet back to him. "They offer no happiness for me...I don't think I will ever have any again."

There it was, that bitter, sad, distant look. Pit gently offered the bouquet once more. She hesitated before accepting them upon seeing the angel was determined she take them. He laid his hands on her's, careful not to crush the flowers. "Yes you can. Something really hurt you and you've suffered some sort of loss. I want to help. Let me guide you to happiness again."

She stared into his blue eyes; he was completely sincere. She hadn't seen such genuineness since _him._ It scared her, and she knew Pit couldn't change anything...The sheikah lowered her own eyes, unable to match his gaze and focused on the gift in her arms. She had to admit they were beautiful flowers. Sheik shifted her hold on them and inhaled the scent not missing the smile on his face and how his eyes seemed to brighten.

She had her doubts about him. About any of this. Should she let him? Would a short time of joy out weigh her eventual decent back down? And she could almost hear _his_ voice.

 _"Everyone needs to be happy once in a while._ _"_

"...you have a kind soul, Pit. Thank you."

~ ~ ~ Us ~ ~ ~

Kuro stood outside of the shop, regretting his decision. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't see any other Smashers on his way to Doctor's clinic. The blue periwinkles were wrapped in white paper, with a light blue bow. He flushed, embarrassed carrying such a feminine object. "Ugh...better just get there as soon as possible." He copied his lighter counterpart, flying through the air back to the mansion. However, he flew higher so he soared above the roof. Kuro carefully landed on the top of the mansion, just at the edge of the medicine man's private garden, connected to his clinic. It was easy to spot, as it was incredibly smaller than the shared garden, and the fallen angel could see Lucina and Doctor at the pond.

He double checked the flowers, noting that nothing was out of place. Kuro then floated down, surprising the two.

"Hey Doctor, Lucy."

"Oh, Kuro."The medicine man looked up from feeding the fish. His eyes fluttered between the fallen angel and the flowers.

"Hello Kuro." The Ylissean princess greeted, though her eyes were trained on the flowers.

Kuro felt his face grow hot. "Here..." He awkwardly held them out to her, his mind scrambling for some sort of reason. Then he remembered, she had a match earlier. He'd been heading towards Doctor's personal garden to congratulate her only to have Pit interrupt him. "...congratulations on your win."

Surprised, Lucina hesitantly took the small bouquet. "Oh, Kuro...they're beautiful...! Thank you!"

And there was no way he'd tell her the real reason...he really didn't believe in the flower language, but it made him oddly happy to know it. "Yeah...no problem." He smiled, watching her tenderly caress the blue periwinkles and smile.

Maybe it wasn't a complete waste of time.

Doctor laughed softly at the two. "I wonder what you will get me when I win?"

Kuro flushed again. "Ugh...As if! If... **if** , You win! And if I do get you something don't expect flowers! I'm not setting foot in that store again!"

The medicine man shook his head. He threw some more bread for his fish to eat.

* * *

I thought about having this as a part of 'Us', but decided to simply make it a one-shot. I think I might continue this (Pshhhh...like i really need to add to my story ideas...*coughUscough*), but then it would focus on a Pit/Sheik and Kuro/Lucina relationship (romance yo!) and I'm trying to keep 'Us' to a minimum regarding romance. Hence why it's not there, however it is linked to 'Us', like it takes place at the same time as 'Us'.

Also, flower language is pretty hard...not to understand, but to find meanings that are the same. I kept finding conflicting meanings for flowers. Eventually I decided on these two. So if anyone is like a professional in flower language I apologize for any butchering/misunderstanding I've created.

I actually like the idea of Pit/Sheik. Sheik. Not Zelda. Well, at least with my version of this Sheik. I'll eventually explain this in 'Us'.

Key word...eventually...*sigh*

Meh.

Enough of my rambling...does anyone read these? Does that line sound weird? I think it does...

Oh well, later my fair readers!

ZeroGravityDog, out!


End file.
